


Better when it's you

by DiDaydreamer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin can't sleep, he wants his older brother to give him some relief, and Balin can never say no to his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better when it's you

There was no moon tonight to light up their little camp. The stars were gone too, everything is hidden behind heavy, dark clouds. The only light around is the glowing embers of their fire. And the pressing darkness is making every sigh, crack and whisper of the night sound suspicious.

And that is why he has trouble finding sleep tonight. Or, that is what he keeps telling his frustrated mind. 

There is an other problem preying on his thoughts. A warm throbbing feeling low in his abdomen, and a desire for this urge to be taken care of. He could take care of it if he wanted to. The others are sleeping, and even if some were still awake, he could be quiet enough to take care of his problem without anyone noticing at all. But his mind is clouded with ideas of other ways he could relive himself of this tension.

He turn over to his side, towards the heat of the small fire, and Balin who is first watch tonight. The flames are playing over his brothers face and beard. And Dwalin can feel his abdomen tighten.

He already knows how this conversation is going to go, they have had it many times over the years. And it always ends the same way.

So why should he be tossing and turning like this? He already know that he will get what he wants. And his brother might offer a half hearted protest for the sake of being proper, but in the end he will always do what his younger brother begs of him, and enjoy it just as much.

With these thoughts in mind, Dwalin throw the cover of, and goes over to seat himself next to Balin by the fire.

«Can't find sleep tonight brother?»

And it might just be in his mind, but Dwalin let himself think there is a knowing look in his brothers eyes, and that he already know what Dwalin's predicament is.

«Too much on my mind»

And that is not a complete lie.

«And what prey tell is bothering you so much, that you can't find peace in slumber?»

He turns around on the log that they are sitting on, so that he is straddling it, and move right into his brothers personal space. He did not feel like playing coy tonight.

«you are»

A raised eyebrow was the only indication that this answer surprised his brother.

«how?»

He slide closer still, one heavy hand coming up to rest on the inside of his brothers thigh.

«I need you to help me, to give me some relief»

He emphasize his words with a slow roll of his hips, letting Balin feel the already hard bulge between his legs. The warmth and proximity of Balin making it twitch in interest.

The older dwarf sighs.

«Can't do it yourself then»

His words are exasperated, but his eyes and small smile is warm and kind. Dwalin can already tell that there will not be much of a discussion tonight, maybe no discussion at all. He removes his hand from Balin's thigh, to let it tangle in his beard. Leaning in to whisper against his lips.

«Not so good when it's not you»

There is a thrill down his spine when Balin close the gap between their lips. He was hoping that there would be no protests from his brother tonight, but he had not been expecting this. Clearly he was not alone in his longing. 

They continue like this for a while, trading slow open mouthed kisses that leave their breathing heavy. Dwalin can do nothing else but groan quietly when Balin pull away from his mouth to trail kisses down his neck. 

After some time the attention his brother is giving him make his already hard prick ache with need.

Balin, who is apparently reading his mind, slide his hand down Dwalin's body to cover his straining erection. And immediately unlace his trousers to lett the heavy cock escape the confinement of the too tight garments. 

Dwalin bite down on his tongue to stop himself from moaning too loud when Balin wrap a steady hand around his hardness, working up the perfect rhythm with just the right amount of pressure. Dwalin know that he is not going to last, it's been too long since the last time, and he is already on the edge. 

«Balin, I'm close, I can't hold back any longer»

Balin look into his eyes, and stroke a thumb over the sensitive head of his cock.

«The let go brother»

Dwalin hold his brothers eyes as he let the climax wash over him. Nothing else can compare to the sensation of the intense orgasms Balin give him in their moments together.

When it's time to wake up Dori for his watch, Dwalin finds sleep curled against Balin's chest.


End file.
